What She Had
by DarkOutlawQueen
Summary: The more Zelena spies on Regina, the more envious she gets. It isn't until she sees something that she shouldn't have, to realize that maybe Regina's life isn't as perfect as it seems. A story of another chance meeting between the sisters. M for mentions of rape. **Previously titled Mirror in the Night.


Spying on Regina had become an obsession. Every afternoon Zelena would sit at her vanity and watch her fool of a sister through the mirror, becoming enraged if she wasn't in a room that contained any.

Sometimes Zelena couldn't help smiling when she saw the princess Snow White mindlessly chattering away to Regina. She often talked about trivial things like dresses and trinkets, but it was the innocence of the girl that Zelena found most intriguing. Every time Regina would give the girl an encouraging smile (one that Zelena knew wasn't genuine) Snow's grin widened further, if that was even possible. She could see the love in the princess' eyes for her sister and the way Snow practically had a convulsion every time Regina would even look at her made her sick.

Regina had a stepdaughter that loved her immensely, yet she couldn't stand the sweet girl because she told a secret. Zelena would give anything for a child to look up at her like she was the most important person in the world. She loathed Regina for not realizing what she had.

Some days she would see Regina sitting on her throne beside the King as he addressed the grievances of the kingdom. While she always always dressed in clothing fit for a Queen, it tended to be the days when she was on public display that she wore the most extravagant gowns. They all tended to be pale pastel colors adorned with precious gems that sparkled like a thousand stars. All eyes drew to the beautiful queen, yet she faked a smile and looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Perhaps, being queen would be boring, but Zelena still loathed Regina for not realizing what she had.

The times when she saw Rumplestiltskin help Regina learn magic made her envy soar to new heights, but she could never bring herself to look away. It was almost pathetic trying to watch her sister conjure an object, since she could practically do it without thinking. To think that he chose Regina over her was laughable. The stupid girl couldn't do anything right and preceded to whine about how she didn't want to use magic, yet Rumplestiltskin was only more nuturing. It made her want to die.

She could have given Rumple what he wanted, and she would have forgiven him if he had not blatantly said that he chose Regina over her. She didn't know if she loved him, but he was the only person besides her adoptive mother that treated her like she was important. Every time his hand lingered too long on Regina's shoulder or waist, she would sob, even though Regina was oblivious to his advances.

Zelena had broken the mirror more times than she could count when Regina was with Rumple. It pained her so greatly that she began fantasizing all the ways that she would get back at both of them after she was done dealing with everyone trying to overthrow her in Oz. After all, she loathed Regina for not realizing what she had.

She hated Regina more than anyone, including her adoptive father and the woman who abandoned her.

However, today for once, she seemed to be in a good mood. The Munchkins were minding their business and no one had tried to break into her city. She didn't know it, but it was her birthday, and Regina was the furthest thing from her mind. She had a servant draw her a bath and sighed as the warm water soothed her tense muscles.

The day had gone by too fast. She frowned when the water began to get cold. When she was finished with her bath she sat down in front of the vanity and brushed her long red hair, staring at herself in the mirror. The green skin still made her shudder every time.

At that moment, she realized that she hadn't checked up on what Regina was doing that afternoon. She never watched her at night, but something inside of her willed her to do it just this once. The insolent girl would probably be asleep by now, but it would hopefully sate her curiosity until the next day.

She waved her hand over the mirror and lounged on her chair waiting for the image to focus. What she saw made her wish that she had just gone to bed and waited to spy on Regina until the next day.

The king was on top of her, and Regina was sobbing as she fisted the sheets. He left angry red marks as let go of one breast to knead the other.

"Please, no," Regina whimpered as he continued to thrust into her. "Please."

Either the king didn't hear her pleas to stop over the sound of their slapping flesh, or he just chose to ignore her. Zelena was horrified either way.

After another few minutes of watching, she tore her eyes away from the mirror and put her hands over her face. Even Regina didn't deserve _that._ She heard Regina scream out in pain at the same time the king cried out the name Ava. She was glad she didn't look because she may have cried.

Zelena still had her hands over her face as she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She missed watching Regina leaving the kings chambers trying to put on a brave face for the guards who stood watch in front of the door. They could escort the queen safely to her chambers and protect her from anyone else's harm, but they couldn't protect her from the king.

Zelena opened her eyes right when Regina got into her room, and every emotion that she was trying to hide became evident on her face. A sob tore through her throat as she made it to her bed.

"Help me, please," she sobbed to no one. She knew no one would help her. No one could even hear her- no one except for Zelena, and she didn't know there was someone watching her behind the mirror.

Zelena became angry. No one touches her sister except her.

And perhaps for the first time since finding out she had a sister, Zelena wasn't envious at all. In fact, her hand went up to the mirror to touch Regina, and to show her that she wasn't alone.

Zelena only realized what she was doing after her hand went through the mirror and her whole body was sucked through.

She landed on the cold marble floor with a thud and quietly groaned. She scrambled to get up and took in her surroundings. Zelena had ended up in Regina's room and she didn't know how that was even possible.

Regina was curled up in her bed sobbing, just as she was before Zelena foolishly put her hand up to the mirror. The little queen didn't notice her sister's entrance. Out of all the scenerios that she had thought their first meeting could go, she certainly didn't think it would be like this.

Zelena's feet carried her quietly to Regina's bedside, and she sat down without thinking. Green light erupted from her palms as she slowly waved it over Regina's body.

Noticing the glow of magic and the pleasant cooling sensation that had replaced the pain, Regina looked up into Zelena's eyes wondering who she was.

"Are you a fairy?" Regina asked timidly. Zelena thought she looked so terribly small and fragile in that moment, and she could do no more than shake her head no.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Zelena finally got the courage to say something, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Regina replied and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"You're still practically a child," Zelena said, although she shouldn't have been surprised since Regina was a few years younger than her. "Does he do this to you every night?"

Regina tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, but a few fell down her cheeks anyway. Zelena put her arm around the girl's shoulder, "When he calls for me and Snow isn't there to protest."

Regina turned and embraced her savior, not being able to express her gratitude in words. Zelena tensed for a moment before hugging her back. She noticed that her skin wasn't green anymore.

"What's your name?" Regina murmured, still not letting go.

"I'm Zelena," she said and smiled. For the first time since meeting Rumplestiltskin, she finally felt wanted. A part of her wanted to tell Regina that she was her sister.

"Regina," she said, having the suspicion that Zelena already knew who she was, but she said it anyway. "I never wanted to be Queen."

Before, Zelena had seen nothing but an arrogant child who didn't realize that she had everything. Now she realized that Regina truly didn't want anything she had because the price to pay for it was too much.

"I'm trapped, and I don't know what to do," Regina said sadly. "Leopold treats me like I'm nothing, and Snow takes the rest of what is left."

"Are you pregnant?" Zelena asked suddenly.

"No," Regina said, thanking every star that Rumple gave her potions to prevent it without asking for something in return.

"Then why couldn't you just run away?" Zelena asked more curious than ever.

"My Mother put an enchantment up that prevents me from leaving the castle without the king, and Rumple said I have to stay here," Regina said sadly. If she could run away, she would have done so in a heart beat.

Zelena's head snapped up when she heard Rumple's name, and reality came crashing back to her. She was actually in her sister's room, and yet she couldn't bring herself to kill the girl.

"Zelena, your skin is turning green," Regina said with wide eyes. Regina reached out to touch the green spot on Zelena's neck, and she slapped her hand away.

"I have to go," Zelena stood up and berated herself for being so careless. Regina was still the enemy, and nothing would change that. But everything changed, and Zelena knew it.

"No, please, I don't want to be alone," Regina said frantically as she grabbed her hand. Zelena's eyes with a mixture of contempt and pity, but Regina didn't notice.

"You're not alone, Regina," Zelena said. She had Rumplestiltskin, and Snow, and her parents even if she didn't think she had the best relationships with any of them.

A part of Zelena did want to say that she had her, too. A part of her wanted to say that she would protect her forever because that is what big sisters do. However, as the green on her skin slowly spread again, she knew she couldn't stay. She was going to make Regina pay eventually.

Zelena's heart sank when Regina started sobbing again, but she waved her hand and Regina fell limply on the bed in a deep slumber.

As she poured a forgetting potion down Regina's throat, tears pricked in her eyes. She walked towards the mirror and looked back one more time at her sleeping sister's form before slipping back to Oz.

She had ended up sitting in her chair and staring at Regina's sleeping image, almost as if she never left. She stopped the magic that allowed her to see Regina, and the mirror just showed her reflection.

Knowing that she would never be able to go through her plans if she didn't do it, she conjured up a vile and drank the potion.

Wondering why she had stayed up so late, Zelena slipped into bed, not remembering that she held Regina in her arms on a day that she didn't know was her birthday.

For a moment, she had what she had always wanted: a family.

Since it is Zelena's birthday today, and I have been wanting to write this for a long time, I finally did! I intend for this to be a oneshot, but you never know. Your reviews might help me decide. Also, I haven't written a fanfic in years so any feedback on my writing overall would be much appreciated!


End file.
